Rainbow Dash Attack
by Neoraichu
Summary: This is a one-shot story about a parody of an action game, so don't expect mush depth or meaning. Rainbow Dash is summoned to Canterlot for a super secret mission that only she can do, and only she can do by herself. Will be help Equestria?


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Rainbow Dash Attack

by Neoraichu

This is a one shot story and based on a parody of the Adult Swim Game: Robot Unicorn Attack, so don't expect anything too deep or meaningful. The song itself is 'ALWAYS' by Erasure.

...

_Open your eyes, I see_  
><em>Your eyes are open<em>  
><em>Wear no disguise for me<em>  
><em>Come into the open<em>

_When it's cold outside_  
><em>Am I here in vain?<em>  
><em>Hold on to the night<em>  
><em>There will be no shame<em>

_Always, I wanna be with you_  
><em>And make believe with you<em>  
><em>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love<em>

_I wanna be with you_  
><em>And make believe with you<em>  
><em>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love<em>

_Melting the ice for me_

_Jump into the ocean_  
><em>Hold back the tide, I see<em>  
><em>Your love in motion<em>

_When it's cold outside_  
><em>Am I here in vain?<em>  
><em>Hold on to the night<em>  
><em>There will be no shame<em>

_Always, I wanna be with you_  
><em>And make believe with you<em>  
><em>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love<em>

_I wanna be with you_  
><em>And make believe with you<em>  
><em>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love<em>

_When it's cold outside_  
><em>Am I here in vain?<em>  
><em>Hold on to the night<em>  
><em>There will be no shame<em>

_Always, I wanna be with you_  
><em>And make believe with you<em>  
><em>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love<em>

_I wanna be with you_  
><em>And make believe with you<em>  
><em>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love<em>

_I wanna be with you_  
><em>And make believe with you<em>  
><em>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love<em>

_I wanna be with you_  
><em>And make believe with you<em>  
><em>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love<em>

_I wanna be with you_  
><em>And make believe with you<em>  
><em>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love<em>  
>…<p>

Rainbow Dash was summoned to Canterlot for a personal audience with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The meeting was arranged with great secrecy and equally great urgency, but the rainbow-tailed Pegasus had no clue why she was called on such short notice. So she went straight to the throne room in the middle of the night, and no guard bothered to challenge her or question her presence at that time of the night.

"Thank you for coming," said Celestia.

"What's the problem?" asked Dash.

"There's a problem brewing in Northern Equestria that only you can handle."

"Only me?"

"Yes," she replied seriously, "and none of the others can help you this time."

"This sounds serious," she mused, "What do you need me to do?"

"The Northlands are falling apart. They're literally floating away into the sky. We suspect who's responsible, but they can no longer be punished."

"Who's that?"

"Discord."

"Isn't he a statue?"

"Yes," she replied, "but this was a plot started long ago before he was imprisoned the first time. We don't know why this plot against us took so long to come to fruition, but we know it must be stopped as soon as possible or ALL of Equestria will suffer a similar fate."

"What must I do?"

"His dastardly plot revolves around robot fairies and crystal stars."

"What kind of plot is that?"

"This is the same guy who thought that cotton candy clouds and chocolate rain were horrible curses," interrupted Luna.

"Oh yeah," remembered Dash, "That's right. I guess it doesn't have to make much sense to us."

"So." said Celestia, "will you help Equestria in it's almost darkest hour?"

"Sure, how should I destroy these things?"

"We shall enchant you so that you can run like the wind, leap in air, and smash almost anything with a short range Sonic Rainboom. The downside is that until this enchantment is removed, you won't be able to fly normally, and you won't be able to stop moving until the mission is over."

"That sounds horrible," replied Dash, "Are you sure it's necessary?"

"Yes," replied Celestia, "and there's on other thing. If you hit something hard like a rock or crystal star when you aren't using your Sonic Rainboom Smash Attack, you will explode."

"SAY WHAT?"

"Fear not, for we she empower you with wishes that shall restore you fully and allow you to continue the mission unabated."

"Won't that hurt like heck?"

"No," she replied, "You will have no memory of dying or returning to life. It's part of the wish itself."

"This sounds all kinds of screwy, but I'll do it for Equestria. I'll do it for you."

"We appreciate this greatly."

"How many wishes do I get?"

"Counting the one that will grant you your special powers and special purpose... Three."

"Wow, it sounds like I have to be real careful. Just how many robot fairies and crystal stars have to be destroyed, anyways?"

"We are not sure," said Luna, "But when the land returns to normal, you shall be done. You will return to normal, and then you can return to us back in Canterlot. We are sure that there shall be a great celebration marking your accomplishments."

"I can live with that," mused Rainbow Dash.


End file.
